


Soundproofing

by fluffywambler



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, xkcd
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Humor, Loud Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffywambler/pseuds/fluffywambler
Summary: The squadmates' take on Shepard and Liara getting together at the end of ME1.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni
Kudos: 19





	Soundproofing

Not far from the Commander's cabin, Ashley and Garrus are smirking at each other. Tali is...well, it's hard to tell what Tali's thinking, considering her helmet, but she looks a bit uncomfortable, shifting from foot to foot.

"I knew that was going to happen sooner or later," Ashley says, as she hears a cry - a very good kind of cry of "Oh God" - from down the hall and through the door. The sealed doors muffle sound - but they don't quite muffle sound enough.

"If we win, and they keep this up, the Normandy is going to need better soundproofing," says Garrus. "Or someone else here is going to need to find someone loud to...blow off steam with."

"And preferably an elliptical reflector dish, aimed at her cabin," says Tali.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [xkcd #316](https://xkcd.com/316/).


End file.
